The earth worm identified as "Lumbricus rubellus" and other species has a dictionary definition (Merrian Webster's Collegiate Dictionary--Tenth Edition) of being a terrestrial annelid worm (Class Oligochaeta); any of family (Lumbricuidae) of numerous widely distributed hermaphroditic worms that move through the soil by means of setae. In North America, these have been popular for use as fishing bait, and more recently they are becoming an important component in composting operations, primarily for their ability to break down large amounts of organic matter. These are raised on a large scale in worm farms.
In oriental countries, worms have long been used as a medicine. The Oriental Herb Index, written by Joon Huh in Korea mentions the use of worms to treat fever, seasonal epidermic infections and sore throats amongst other illnesses. The Basic Herb Index, written by Si Jin Lee in China mentions treatment of infantile fever, paralysis, sore throat and nephritis (a condition in which there is a loss of Na+ ions in the urine that requires a high salt intake to prevent cardio vascular collapse).
Historically, these worms have been processed in oriental countries in various ways, and examples of this are the following:
a. collecting adult worms in March and drying them in the sun to be used in making worm powder; PA1 b. collecting and washing the worms in water, then adding salt to make a liquid worm slurry; PA1 c. collecting the worms and burning them in a fire which results in an ash for making powder.
The worms which are included within the strict definition of "Lumbricus rubellus", are somewhat rare. Accordingly, as a practical matter, other worms are often used in the place of the Lumbricus rubellus for the uses noted above. For example, when these worms are used to make a powder having pharmaceutical or medicinal properties, this powder is commonly referred to as "Lumbricus powder", even though this is made of worms that are not within the strict definition of Lumbricus rubellus. Examples of other worms which are used to make Lumbricus powder are the following: Eisenia foetida and Eisenia rosea. Such worms are commonly grown in worm farms in the United States, South Korea and Japan.
Lumbricus powder has been made for a number of years by first causing the worms to discharge the earth and other materials in their digestive cavities, and then washing the same. The worms are then cut or otherwise formed into small particles (e.g. into a slurry); then these are formed into a powder in some manner.